


hearts don’t break around here.

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: ‘I ғᴇᴇʟ sᴀғᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ɴᴇᴀʀ’——Lux posts a video and it doesn’t go down well...
Relationships: Cal Airey/Callum McGinley, Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	hearts don’t break around here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolly_Rancherz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/gifts).



The video had been deleted almost an hour ago and still, the negative comments rolled in.   
Freezy had tried his hardest not to look at any social media, but his temptation got the best of him.   
Nothing on there was positive. There had been a few comments made by fans telling other fans to calm down and even Harry had tweeted that the video wasn’t meant to cause any harm, only being a silly little prank that was just received by the public so badly.

Ethan had stepped in too, at that point and defended Lux. This gained a retweet from the other members of the Sidemen and even the Eboys jumped on the ‘defending Callux’ train. Will had sent a few texts to see if Lux was alright, but Cal wasn’t beside his phone. So- he was completely unaware of the support he was getting from the people who loved him most.

Freezy hates the broken look on his boyfriend face. The blankness of Lux’s facial expression looks as if he’s off in another world, completely unaware of his current surroundings.  
Both Callum’s are in the lounge, Lux sat silently on the settee whilst Freezy stood a few steps behind the darker haired male.

“They hated it- the video, I mean.” Lux says softly and he lets out a soft, broken chuckle. He doesn’t remove his eyes from the wooden floor beneath him. The following words he speaks breaks Freezy’s heart into a million pieces: “-and now they hate me.”

Freezy speaks without thinking, “They don’t hate you-.”

He sees Lux shake his head gently, “They hate me, Cal.” He says gently, a soft whimper leaving after his last word: “I’ve really let everyone down.”

“You haven’t-.”

“But I have!” Lux yelled as he shot up of the sofa and turned around the face his boyfriend. Freezy had flinches slightly at the sudden harshness of the shorter males tone: “It was just one stupid fucking video, a dumb idea that looked even worse on camera. I knew I shouldn’t have posted it but I did anyway because I’m a complete an utter idiot!” 

Freezy shakes his head softly, “You’re not an idiot, love...”

“But I am!” Lux says, sounding breathless as tears begin making their way down his face: “If I hadn’t have posted that video then people would still like me. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Nobody would want me anywhere near their channels because I would just fuck it up for them too.”

“People still do like you.” Freezy states with a soft nod and as Lux opens his mouth to speak again, he cuts him off: “I’m not going to have this argument with you.” He says and approached the whimpering male slowly.

“Cal-.” Lux had whined softly as a sob escaped his body and the slightly younger of the two wrapped the shaking male in a warm embrace, tightening his grip as if the shorter male was going to disappear if he let him go.

“I know-.” Freezy had said softly as Lux began shaking violently in his hold, sobbing heavily into the shoulder of his boyfriend. “I know it’s difficult now but you’ll get through it, okay? There are still millions of people out there who love you, you know that- right?”

Lux only sobs in response:

“Love, please know that this one incident doesn’t make you the worst human being on earth. It was a silly video that will be forgotten about within the next two days. Have the time now, with me, to calm yourself and then you can apologise for the video. People will understand, angel. They know you’re not the type of person to hurt people intentionally.” 

Lux nods gently against his shoulder and Freezy smiles gently when his boyfriends harsh sobs turned to gentle whimpers: “But-.” 

“No ‘buts’-.” Freezy says gently and loosens his grip around the shorter male. Lux pulls away and gently looks up into the eyes of his boyfriend, who sends him a soft smile:

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Freezy asks and Lux can’t help the soft chuckle that leaves his lips. “There’s that gorgeous smile.”

“Shut up.” Lux shakes his heels softly and his mind is instantly cleared when he feels a pair of soft lips against his own.

——

The following morning, he wakes up and ventured on Twitter for the first time.  
He notices that he’s been tagged in a few photos and when he works up the courage- he decides to click on them.  
There’s a smile on his face instantly.

Calfreezy @Calfreezy  
someone i love more than anything ❤️.  
[ image attached : sleeping callux with his head resting against freezy’s shoulder. they’re in bed together and freezy is holding him close. ] 

Lux scrolls down slowly and he chuckled gently at a particular comment:

Harry @wroetoshaw  
Ethan and I are a better couple than you two, fuck off 😊.


End file.
